Igniting The Sparks Of Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Blaze recruits the other Portal Masters and Skylanders to get Rachel and Magna Charge together. Co-written with robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, helped me with this one. Thank you so much, Amigo! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Isabel belongs to ianon2013. Bree belongs to Syriensong83. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. Drew belongs to Card-Golem. Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

 **Igniting The Sparks Of Love**

Blaze and Roller Brawl were hanging out by a tree, thinking back on how life had been for them the past few weeks. Blaze had finally opened up to the other Portal Masters and now he and Roller Brawl were an official couple and you could find them hanging around together almost all the time.

Today was no exception as Blaze hung upside down on a tree branch while he was meditating and Roller Brawl was listening to her music through her headphones before she got up and went over to Blaze, gently pulling down his face mask and kissing him on the mouth. "You look so cute like this," she said as she gave him another kiss.

He kissed her back, a smirk on his face. "You look cuter," he said, making her blush and giggle.

Laughter drew their attention to Rachel and Magna Charge, who were in a game of chase as the Tech Skylander playfully chased Rachel and she chased him before he caught her and they both laughed, obviously having a great time.

Blaze carefully jumped down from the tree to relax beside Roller Brawl. "Are Rachel and Magna Charge a couple?" He asked, placing an arm around the female Skylander as she snuggled up against him.

"No, but I heard from Rattle Shake and Isabel that Rachel and Magna Charge do love each other, but they're both really shy about it being publicly known," she answered.

Blaze grew thoughtful. Rachel had been the first Portal Master to welcome him to Skylands and she had played a big part in helping him see that she and the other Portal Masters could be his friends, something they also proved to him. He now smiled. "I know how to get them together," he said.

Roller Brawl looked up at him. "How?" She asked.

"We need to go see the other Portal Masters."

She nodded, but before she could get up, Blaze picked her up bridal style and she looked up at him. "Blaze, I have legs," she protested without heat.

Blaze smirked at her from underneath his mask. "You love it though," he said knowingly, chuckling as she blushed and rolled her eyes playfully.

They found the other Portal Masters in the Academy relaxing with their partners while a few of them were relaxing with their lovers. They turned at hearing the doors open and smiled at seeing Blaze walk in, carrying Roller Brawl who was looking up at him with starry eyes. Seeing him opening up a bit more made the others feel happier that he was willing to not be so rigid around them and they watched at Blaze set Roller Brawl down on one of the couches and then sat beside her, letting her snuggle with him.

Bree, who was sitting with Trigger Happy beside her, smiled. "It's nice to see you opening up more, Blaze," she said gently.

He nodded. "Yes, but it will take a while for me to fully open up," he said, his tone of voice friendlier now.

The others nodded, knowing not to push it. "What's on your mind?" Drew asked as he sat with Eye-Brawl and High Volt beside him.

"Well, I was curious. What do you guys know about Rachel and Magna Charge?"

Crystal, who was sitting in Boom Bloom's lap, giggled. "Rachel loves Magna, but she's really shy about everyone else knowing," she said.

"Yeah," Jamie said, nodding in agreement. "And Magna loves Rachel a lot. I've seen it from how protective he is of her and how they work together. He was her first Skylander to collect and her first Skylander partner too."

Blaze grew thoughtful and then sat up. "I've got an idea, but I'm going to need some help," he said.

"What do you have in mind?" Isabel asked.

The others were curious too and Blaze pulled out a flyer from his pocket that read: "Skyislands Big Ball Dance, come see the moon light up the crystals every 1 year for an electrifying night of dance or romantic night dance of love, don't miss it."

Thumpback, Rattle Shake, and Freeze Blade looked in shock and then a bit nervous because they had wanted to surprise their girls with it, but Blaze beat them to the punch. Roller Brawl looked up at Blaze curiously and he smiled. "I found out about it from Chop Chop since he's taking Chill to it and I wanted to ask you if you would go with me to the dance, Roller," he said.

Smiling, she kissed him on the cheek. "I'd love to go with you," she said.

Thumpback, Freeze Blade, and Rattle Shake asked Kairi, Katie, and Isabel respectively the same question and each girl said yes. Drew had been thoughtful the whole time and now nodded. "I think that's a great idea, Blaze, but how exactly are we going to get Rachel and Magna Charge to go to the ball?" He asked.

"At the dance, when the moonlight is about to shine on top of the crystal to give that romantic feeling, I'll ask for a slow dance. Then, us guys will get Magna Charge on the dance floor while the girls get Rachel on the dance floor," Blaze explained.

Knowing that seeing the one you loved in a romantic setting was just what their friends needed, they all agreed and Katie smirked. "Looks like Ro-Bow isn't the only one who can play matchmaker," she said.

Roller Brawl nodded as she snuggled into Blaze's arms. "Just as Blaze is fierce and powerful, he's equally sweet and romantic," she said as Blaze hugged her back and then got up to explain to the others how the plan was going to work.

Meanwhile, outside, Rachel and Magna Charge were still hanging out with each other and talking until they saw their friends coming. "Hey, guys," Rachel greeted them.

They nodded to her before looking at the Tech Skylander. "Hey, Magna Charge, can we talk to you for a moment?" Drew asked.

"Sure," he said, getting up and looking at Rachel, who nodded with a smile to show that it was okay and watched the guys leave while seeing the girls come up to her.

After the guys got some distance away, Magna Charge grew curious. "What did you guys want to talk to me about?" He asked.

Blaze turned to him and showed him the flyer. "Have you heard about this dance?" He asked curiously.

The Ultron robot nodded. "Yes, I have," he said.

"Is there someone going with you to the ball?" Drew asked curiously.

Magna Charge shook his head. "No," he said.

Jamie now stepped up to him. "Are you going to take my cousin, Rachel, to the dance?" He asked.

The robot fell silent at that, seeing a bit uncomfortable. Rattle Shake put an arm around his friend. "You should take Rachel to it," he said encouragingly.

Freeze Blade nodded. "You should go for it and ask her before someone else does," he said.

Swallowing hard, Magna Charge gave in. "Alright, I'll ask her," he said, but he sounded nervous.

Blaze gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll be right behind you the whole way," he said.

Meanwhile, the girls had come up to Rachel and asked her if she had known about the dance. "No, I didn't," she said. "What is it exactly?"

Roller Brawl pulled out the flyer Blaze gave her and showed the Tech Portal Master, who seemed very intrigued by it and shocked because she had never heard of it before. "Blaze is taking me while Thumpback is taking Kairi, and Rattle Shake is taking Isabel. And Freeze Blade is taking Katie," she said.

Rachel smiled, happy for her friends, but was secretly hoping Magna Charge would ask her out. Crystal must have sensed what her sister was thinking because she looked up at her. "Are you going to the dance with anyone, Rach?" She asked.

"I don't know," her older sister answered honestly.

Bree smiled. "You might be going with someone after all," she said.

Rachel gave her friend a confused look before turning to see Magna Charge was coming their way. Isabel looked at the others. "We should leave them alone for a moment," she said, leading the others away from Rachel, who was in a panic as to what to do as Magna Charge got closer to her.

Turning to find his friends hiding in the bushes while Thumpback hid behind a large tree and all of them giving him a thumbs up in encouragement, Magna Charge took a deep breath and proceeded forward until he was standing in front of Rachel. "Um, Rachel, I was wondering, would you go to the Skyislands Big Ball Dance with me?" He asked her.

Her insides practically melting that he had asked her, she smiled and blushed. "Yes," she said to him, giving him a shy look before she stood a bit straighter. "I've, um, got to get some stuff to be prepared for tonight."

With that, she walked away, but looked over her shoulder to give him another smile as Magna Charge stood there in shock that he had done it and best of all, Rachel had said yes. The guys came out and patting him on the back. "Great job, Magna!" Drew said.

Blaze then looked at his watch. "We should go get ready," he said and they nodded and headed out to do so. Rachel was smiling in the meanwhile as she headed for the Card Shack and saw the other girls come out. Katie went up to her.

"So, did he ask you?" She asked hopefully.

Rachel nodded. "Yes," she said, to which they all cheered happily, happy for her before unanimously deciding to go do some shopping.

"Come on, girls. We got some shopping to do," said Kairi as they grabbed Rachel's arms and gently dragged her to the stores to get ready for the ball that evening.

At Kaos' lair, the evil Portal Master was fuming at he knew tonight was the big dance and he had no one to go with. "Hmm, I could kidnap one of the girls at the dance and force her to fall in love with me," he said and smiled as he liked that idea and began narrowing his choices down. "Well, Roller Brawl was my original choice, but she's with the Fire/Undead Portal Master and the Hellfire Portal Master would fry me alive if I laid a hand on her. That Kairi girl's giant Skylander would squash me, Isabel and Katie have two Swap Force partners," he paused her and shuddered in fear. "Oh, too many combinations to beat me up with."

He was now down to three. "Well, Bree isn't with anyone, but she has several partners who can defeat me and that Crystal girl is much too young," he said, coming down to his last choice. "But her older sister, Rachel, doesn't have anyone to go to the ball with."

He now smiled. "Yes," he said to himself. "She'll be the one for me."

* * *

 _Later that night, at the dance…_

The guys were in the Academy looking very sharp in their tuxedos they had managed to find and had even found one in Thumpback's size. The three male Portal Masters were now in the bathroom putting the finishing touches to their appearances and Drew looked over at Blaze and smiled. "You look better without the shades and mouth cover," he said honestly.

Blaze looked at himself in the mirror. "Yeah, I do look good," he admitted as he combed his hair and gelled it to be more spiky. "It's been a long time since I removed them though."

Jamie smiled. "You look fine," he said. "Roller Brawl will love to see you like this."

The seventeen-year-old Fire/Undead Portal Master gave the boy a nod of thanks and they headed out, meeting up with the male Skylanders by the Portal that would take them to the ball that was waiting for them and the three male Portal Masters noticed how Magna Charge was looking very nervous. "Magna, relax," said Jamie. "Rachel will be very happy to see you."

"He's right," said Blaze.

"She'll no doubt swoon when she sees you in a tux," said Drew.

Magna looked at them and gave them a thankful nod as they were all transported to the ball.

 _Meanwhile, with the girls…_

The girls were all getting ready with helping each other into the dresses they had picked out and doing each other's hair and make-up in the restroom before the guys teleported to the ballroom entrance to meet them there. Rachel had decided to let her hair down and have only a little bit of blush and perfume, but she was very nervous as she had never gotten dressed up for a guy before and the others noticed.

"Rachel, relax," said Isabel kindly.

"Just be yourself," said Kairi.

"Myself is usually in a t-shirt and jeans," Rachel joked, letting out a nervous laugh and the others chuckled to try and help ease her anxiety.

Despite that, Rachel was still unsure and asking herself a ton of questions. "What if he doesn't like the dress? What if I made the wrong choice to wear my hair down? What if I trip and fall? What if he doesn't think I'm pretty?"

She would have continued with these questions, except Roller Brawl and Katie came up to her and gently grabbed her, forcing her to stop pacing. The Tech Portal Master looked to see Katie was in a beautiful sky-blue dress and her hair was curled in beautiful ringlets with just a little make-up to bring out her eyes and cheeks and Roller Brawl was in a black dress with her hair down in a wavy ponytail with a bit of lipstick and eye liner for her makeup. "Rachel, it's okay," said Roller Brawl gently. "What you're going through right now, I went through the same thing with Blaze."

"And I went through the same thing with Freeze Blade," said Katie. "You'll be fine. Magna Charge wouldn't be able to take his eye off of you."

"I bet his jaw will fall to the floor," Roller Brawl said with a giggle.

Calming down and feeling reassured thanks to them, Rachel nodded. "Thanks, girls," she said with a smile.

They all walked out of the restroom and reached the doors just as the guys teleported there in front of them and the female Portal Masters were stunned to see Blaze without his sunglasses and face mask, but smiled as Roller Brawl went up to him.

The guys were equally blown away at how beautiful their dates looked and each male complimented his girl. Freeze Blade then noticed Magna Charge was staring mutely at Rachel and gently elbowed his fellow Swap Force Skylander. "Compliment her," he whispered to him.

The Ultron swallowed and went up to Rachel. "You look…beautiful," he said to her.

Rachel blushed at that, smiling at him.

Blaze now took Roller Brawl by the arm. "Are you ready, beautiful?" He asked.

"Yes," she said.

The other couple also went arm in arm while the others followed them inside and Magna Charge turned to Rachel, extending his only hand. "Are you ready, Rachel?" He asked.

"Yes," she said, taking his hand and they walked inside hand in hand.

They soon reached the top of the ballroom and it was packed with a lot of people, including the Skylanders who were there to have a great time or were with their dates. The just-arrived Portal Masters and Skylanders joined them and were having a great time and Blaze was about to motion the others over and say it was just about time for phase two of the plan when all of a sudden, mysterious chains wrapped around Rachel and pulled her away from Magna Charge. Everyone stopped and then saw Kaos arrive and he had Rachel beside him trapped in his chains. The Tech Portal Master glared at him and tried to activate her telekinesis, but the chains wouldn't budge.

Kaos laughed. "Those chains are elemental proof," he said. "Your powers are useless right now."

The angry Skylanders were about to step in when Kaos smirked at them. "Ah, ah, ah," he said. "Don't get too close, or else."

Magna Charge made a quick decision and used his magnet powers, which attracted the chains surrounding Rachel and brought her over to him. She was flying towards him rapidly before he deactivated his magnet powers and caught her, holding her protectively as he glared at Kaos. "Don't you ever touch Rachel again," he growled and fired at the evil Portal Master, who expertly dodged the attack before floating upwards a bit.

"Prepare for my…!"

That was as far as he got when Bouncer slammed a fist into Kaos' face, knocking the pipsqueak out. "You're way out of Rachel's league," he growled before going over to his Portal Master and friend.

Everyone pitched in, combining their efforts to get the chains off Rachel, succeeding after a few minutes. Thanking them, she smoothed out her dress and then looked at Magna Charge, giving him a hug. "Thank you for saving me, Magna," she said to him as he hugged her in return.

The other Portal Masters saw Kaos was still unconscious. "What should we do with him?" Crystal asked.

Blaze smirked and looked around, spying two Skylanders he was seeking. "Hey, Zook! Master Flare Wolf!" He called to them.

They came over, both looking sharp in their tuxedos and Blaze motioned them to huddle, whispering something in their ears. Both bambazookers smiled and nodded. "We'll take care of him," said Flare Wolf as both he and Zook took Kaos away with them.

Blaze then looked over and saw Rachel and Magna Charge still hugging each other in the middle of the dance floor and they were alone. He glanced up at the sky to see the stars shining and the moon was almost in place. He then looked over at Crystal and Jamie and nodded, signaling them to begin phase two of the plan.

The two cousins went up to the DJ and motioned him that they had a request for him. "Hey, can you play the song 'Crazy For You' by Madonna?" Jamie asked.

"Magna Charge requested it," said Crystal with a smile and her cousin nodded in agreement.

The DJ nodded and went up to the mike, speaking into it and startling Rachel and Magna Charge, who turned to give the DJ their attention. "Alright everyone, it's time to take it slow," he said with a smile. "This song was requested by Magna Charge. Enjoy."

Both the Tech Portal Master and the Ultron were shocked, but before Magna Charge could roll forward to politely ask what was going on, the music began to play and he and Rachel both recognized it immediately. Just as they faced each other again, the moon shone on the crystals and the reflections from the crystals gave the room a very romantic feeling. Magna Charge gently wrapped his blaster arm around Rachel's back and she placed her right arm on his left arm while his right hand and her left hand joined together and they began dancing.

Rachel smiled at him. "I love you, Magna Charge," she said to him.

"I love you too, Rachel," he said, gazing at her lovingly, gently pulling her closer and she allowed him while they began slowly leaning their faces closer, about to kiss.

Around this time, Kaos woke up and gave a quick shake of his head to get his senses back and found tied to a large firework and looked to see Flare Wolf and Zook smirking and giving him a goodbye wave as they lit the fuses to set off all the fireworks, including the big one, which soon blasted off with Kaos screaming, but no one heard him. On the dance floor, Rachel and Magna Charge kissed and the fireworks went off and everyone cheered happily for the new couple, who vaguely heard them as they continued kissing.

The other Portal Masters and their dates looked at the new couple with smiles and Isabel looked at Blaze. "Your plan worked," she said with a smile.

He nodded and turned to Roller Brawl beside him, bowing to her. "May I have this dance, Milady?" he asked her.

The female Skylander blushed and giggled. "Of course you can, my handsome knight," she said, letting him lead her on the dance floor. The other couples followed suit with their dates and began dancing again as the night sky shined and the fireworks filled the night sky with the most beautiful, dazzling array of colors ever seen.

* * *

 **Please leave a review for both robotman25 and I, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
